


Soulmates

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [30]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always tells you that when you meet your soulmate it’ll be love at first sight. That your shared pain will somehow link the two of you and form an immediate bond. It’s not true. You can certainly attest to that, though Matt swears up and down it was immediate for him. Everyone has their story; the first time they feel something that isn’t happening to them. If a connection is particularly strong, you might see a flash of what’s happening to the other person. It’s an icebreaker in conversation, and for most it’s cute. A playground wound, a kiss on the cheek. For you it’s just awkward. The pitiful attempts from others at shining positive light on the subject are just that. And lucky you, your bond with your soulmate is a strong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is me hopping on the soulmate train because, why not? If you enjoy this story I might write more soulmate AUs. I don't know if I'm late to the party and people are sick of them already.

Everyone always tells you that when you meet your soulmate it’ll be love at first sight. That your shared pain will somehow link the two of you and form an immediate bond. It’s not true. You can certainly attest to that, though Matt swears up and down it was immediate for him. Everyone has their story; the first time they feel something that isn’t happening to them. If a connection is particularly strong, you might see a flash of what’s happening to the other person. It’s an icebreaker in conversation, and for most it’s cute. A playground wound, a kiss on the cheek. For you it’s just awkward. The pitiful attempts from others at shining positive light on the subject are just that. And lucky you, your bond with your soulmate is a strong one.

The first time you had this feeling you were completely unprepared. You were seven and you were just starting to grasp the subject when you felt a searing pain in your eyes. Then you had a vision of a man’s face hovering over you; the blue sky as a backdrop before everything went black. He looked so worried hovering over you- or your soulmate rather. You remembered it clear as day: he was mouthing something over and over but you couldn’t figure out what it was. You’d just come in from lunch at school when it happened. The teacher tried to calm you as you screamed and thrashed while the other students stared. You’d been so shaken by the experience that you’d sworn off dating right then and there. In your teen years girls made up stories about feeling the same things as their boyfriends. You always knew they were lying, desperate for love at that age. None of it appealed to you in the slightest though. Once you got older, you fucked around. You figured you’d never meet this person and didn't care if you did. The world around you was so foreign. You couldn’t understand why everyone was so obsessed with this idea. It scared the shit out of you if you were being honest.

Then he found you. Or you found him, you weren’t quite sure. You moved from San Francisco to Hell’s Kitchen a month ago and over all, you life hadn’t changed much. The city felt too small and you were already thinking of moving somewhere else, maybe out of the country. You found a shitty bar to spend your time in when you moved here and so here you are. Sitting at Josie’s, minding your own goddamned business when you feel a sharp pain on the ball of your wrist. It doesn’t compare to the gash above your eyebrow you felt last night, but it’s still noticeable. You glance up when you hear a man hiss and you see him start rubbing his wrist. Your breathing hitches but you calm yourself down. After all, you don't give a shit if your soulmate is 10 feet away from you. You take another sip of your drink, chalking it up to coincidence until you catch a better look at his face. Right where yours is throbbing he has the scab to prove it. You have half a mind to go punch him in the face and call him the idiot that he is for getting into so many fights. The only thing that stops you is that you don’t want to risk him confessing his undying love for you. That and you’d feel that punch in the face too. He’s causing you enough pain as it is. You get up, going to leave the bar but the universe has other plans for you. You trip on his cane on the way to the door, falling to the ground and breaking your fall with your forearms.

He gasps as the pain you’re experiencing blooms along his arms. He shrugs it off though, and slides off the bar stool, kneeling down next to you, apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left that sticking out like that. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You try to brush him off and leave before he puts everything together.

“Hey, what are you in such a rush for?” He asks, his tone teasing.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business.”

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to make conversation. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s fine. Have a nice night.” You told him as you hurried off.

“What was her problem?” Foggy asks.

“I think I just found my soul mate.” Matt murmurs.

“Wait are you serious?”

Matt nods.

“Why the hell are you talking to me then?”

“I think she knew.” Matt’s heart sinks. “I never thought about that. For the longest time I didn’t know if I deserved a soul mate. Then I started seeing things that weren’t happening to me. I had dreams mostly, but I knew they weren’t mine. I guess it doesn’t matter though.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Go chase after her, charming.”

Matt shakes his head. “She didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Maybe she was just nervous.”

“Foggy leave it alone. I’m not going after her.”

-A week later-

You’re sitting alone, once again minding your own business. You feel something cold, thin and hard slap your wrist then tighten around it. You stop your typing and glare down at your wrist as if that will help identify the object. It feels like a handcuff but you never feel the other side connect. You shrug it off, chalking it up to how weird these things can be. All you know, is that you hope he’s getting arrested and sent to solitary confinement. Not exploring his kinks. You’re beyond sick of getting these blinding pains. Why did the universe give you this guy? Why couldn’t you get some hot, rich person who’ll never work a day in their life? You could stand the worst pain you’ve experienced being a paper cut. Hell, you'd even settle for a broken bone. Who knows, maybe you wouldn’t have sworn off love that way. Or maybe he’s being punished for his crimes by having a soulmate that doesn’t want him. You sigh, deciding you’ve thought about it too much tonight and get back to work.

-The next day-

The next time you see that little shit you’re sitting at Josie’s again. You let out a groan and hope to god his friend doesn’t notice you. You see a girl with them and hope she's your soulmate’s date. You'd be content if he was already involved with someone since solitary confinement is out of the question. You take another sip of your beer as his friend makes eye contact with you. You shake your head, then see him lean in and say something to your soulmate. Since you keep running into him, maybe you should learn his name. You're already sick of calling him your soulmate. You put your face in your hand and wish more than ever that you had abilities, preferably invisibility. Little do you know, Matt had already recognized your heartbeat and decided to head over. He taps his way over to your booth and you try to find an exit strategy but you’re too slow.

“Do you mind if I sit?”

“Actually, yes. Do you want something?”

“Well I’m not trying to get in your pants if that’s what you’re worried about.” He grins.

A weaker person would've melted, but not you. “I know. I actually wish that’s all it was.”

He tilts his head to the side.

“You’re cute, but I’m not looking for my soulmate.”

His stomach drops even though he was expecting that sort of reaction. “I figured, after the other night when you ran out like that. Can I ask you why though?”

You sigh. “I guess if I’m going to reject my soulmate, I should tell you why. Go ahead, sit.”

“Thanks.” He does as you told him and waits for you to continue.

“I bet you didn’t expect it to be like this.”

He chuckles. “I tried not to imagine it any particular way. You know, ‘Oft expectation fails, and most oft there where most it promises.’”

“I’m sorry, Shakespeare has never been my forte.”

“Expectation is the root of all heartache.” He grins.

“You could’ve led with that.”

“I guess I could’ve.”

“So the universe set me up with a pretentious little shit.”

He laughs. “I guess it did. But you can call me Matt, it’s shorter.” He extends a hand over the table.

You shake it and tell him your name.

He repeats your name like he’s tasting and savoring every syllable. When you pull your hand back he almost looks sad. “So, y/n. Why don’t you want anything to do with me? Please don’t tell me it’s because I’m blind.” He clasps his hands together and tilts his head up like he’s talking to God.

“No. That’s not why. I- well I’m fine with you being blind. I mean, I’m sure you’d like not to be, but I mean-”

He slides a hand over yours. “Please, I was just joking.”

You let out a breath and run your hand through your hair, effectively cutting off contact. “Thank God. I was digging myself a hole there.”

“Just a bit, but you’re fine. I’m not made of glass.”

You smile. “So the first time I felt what you were feeling I was seven. I was just coming to terms with this whole soulmates idea and I got scared.”

“What did you feel?”

“I’m guessing it was whatever blinded you.”

He sucks in a breath and nods.

“I had a vision too, there was a man above- you I guess- and he kept saying something. Visions don’t come equipped with sound though, so I could never figure out what it was.”

“Matty, it’s going to be okay.” Matt whispers, looking distant.

“Matt, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old wounds.”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I just don’t talk about it often, I didn’t know you knew.” He feels awkward silence start to drag on, so he decides to kindle the conversation. “So um, I get it. You were seven and scared off by that.”

“Yeah, I swore off romance right then and there. It seems kind of silly, finally meeting you. It hurt like hell, but I can still see.”

“So might I convince you to give me a chance?”

You smile. “Yeah. I mean, that wasn’t the only thing. I’ve always thought the whole concept was strange, not to mention flawed.”

He nods. “I understand the feeling. This is all fairly new to me. For the longest time I didn’t think I deserved a soulmate. Then about two years ago I started getting these day dreams. It’s hard to explain, but I knew they weren’t mine. All of a sudden I could see again, but it wasn’t what was in front of me. I’m assuming it was what was happening to you. The first time it happened foggy thought I was going crazy.”

“Foggy?”

“The guy I walked in with.”

“Oh, okay. So what was the first thing you saw?”

“I had just sat down on my sofa to work on some cases then I could see. I freaked out for a minute, then I realized that when I looked around, nothing was changing. The case file wasn’t in braille, in fact, there was no case file, it was a drawing.”

“Oh my god what was it?” You’re not sure how you feel about him seeing your art. It’s not something you share with everyone.

He hears your heartbeat speed up and tries to hold back a smile. The piece was interesting, but knowing he's allowed to be privy to something so close to your heart causes warmth to spread through his chest. At your request, he describes the piece to you. “I'm no art expert, but I thought it was great.”

You let out a breath. “Thanks. That was one of the first pieces I was proud of.”

He smiles. “I’m glad I got to see it. I think about it all the time.”

You get this warm fuzzy feeling and it's different than anything you've felt before. The way to your heart it’s through genuine compliments on your art, but this is different. It's like you've had this feeling before with romantic partners but it was so diluted. This though, there's so much substance and you're not sure you can go back to feeling any other way, now that you've felt it. “That’s cute.” You pause. “I had no idea what you looked like before the other night. You know, I always saw things from your perspective in the visions. Have you seen me?”

He smiles. “Yes. I guess God was kind to me. I get them every once in awhile, usually when you’re putting your makeup on.”

You almost snort. “Oh great so you get visions of me with one eyebrow shaded or weird patterns on my face while I’m trying to contour?”

He laughs. “That’s only happened once or twice. It’s usually as you’re putting on lipstick or something.”

“That’s good I guess.” A silence falls again, but they’re becoming more comfortable. “So uh, Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you do at night?”

His stomach drops. Do you know about his secret? “I’m not sure what you’re getting at.” He plays dumb.

“The scab above your eye, the slashes that no doubt litter your torso, the scar from your split lip. I don’t know what you’re doing at night, but it’s more than bar fights and it hurts like hell.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think of that. You’ve been feeling all that?”

“Well I don’t know what you’re experiencing, but I get a fair amount of it. Last night I felt a hand cuff fastened around one of my wrists and I figured you were getting arrested. Actually I hoped you were getting sent to solitary confinement so all this would stop.”

“I can’t believe I did this to you. No wonder you don’t want to get near me with a ten foot stick.”

You shrug. “It seems a ten foot stick wouldn't help me. But you’re not as bad as I thought. So what is it that you do?”

“I can’t talk about it here, but I promise the pain will stop.”

You throw your hands up. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Thank you. Again, I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do? I feel so bad.”

“I’m a big girl Matt. I’ll be fine, just make it stop.”

He nods. “Of course.” A moment passes while he thinks about everything. "Does the pain last? Can you feel it now?"

You shake your head. “No.”

He nods. “I'm glad. And I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone now.”

You watch as he stands. “I don’t get your number before you disappear forever?”

He freezes. “Wait, you want it?”

“You seem like you’re worth getting to know. Anyway, we’re eternally connected, I might as well give you a shot.”

He beams. “Really? Thank you so much.” He rattles off his number and stands there as you put it in your phone. “Would you mind giving me yours?” He asks, holding out his phone with a sheepish smile.

You take it and type your number in. “There you go.”

“Thank you. Um, do you want to come over to the bar with me? You can meet Karen and Foggy, and I’ll buy you another drink.”

“I’m okay, thanks. I should head home, I have to work tomorrow.”

He nods. “Okay, you have my number, use it.”

“Thanks, I will.”

“Good. How far do you live from here?”

“I’ll have no trouble getting home safe Matt, thank you.”

He nods. “Okay. I’m so happy we’ve finally met.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but I am too.”

“Good. I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” You give him a hug before you leave to hail a cab.

He listens to make sure you got in safe. If he happened to hear your address as well, he couldn’t be to blame.

“Matt! You finally decided to join the party!” Foggy says as Matt walks up. “So how is she? She looks intense.”

“Fierce.” Karen corrects. “She looks fierce.”

“I think she is. She’s great, perfect. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“What was up with her the other night then? Did you just misread her?”

He shakes his head. “She actually sat me down to tell me why she doesn’t want anything to do with me. We got to talking and she’s going to give me a chance.”

“Why didn’t she want anything to do with you? Isn’t that what everyone dreams of?” Karen asks.

“Not her. The first thing she felt was when those chemicals blinded me; I guess it scared her off. It doesn’t help that she’s been feeling every bump and scrape that happens to me.” He motions to the healing wound above his eyebrow.

“I told you you need to get a dog. Now you have to. For her sake.” Foggy says.

“No.” He shakes his head. “I’ll just be more careful.”

“That’s what you say every time man.”

“I mean it this time. Now it’s not just me.”

“Matt you’ve known how this works the past two years it’s been happening.” Karen states.

He shrugs. “I thought I was different. I get visions more often than not.”

“You can see what's happening to her?” Karen asks, fascinated.

“Yeah. Matt is one of the lucky ones.” Foggy answers for him, slinging an arm around Matt’s shoulders.

-0-

You wake to a hand on your mouth and another set of hands tying your hands together. You try to squirm and scream, but the two guys are too much for you. One punches you, knocking the wind out of you, making you curl up in pain. This distraction gives them plenty of time to get you outside and shove you into the trunk. For the first time in your life, you’re happy for the system that connects you and Matt. You can only hope he felt it and can get help in time.


	2. Chapter Two

Matt wakes up gasping. He feels a dull pain in his stomach like someone punched him in the gut. He sits up and listens for signs that he’s not alone. Then it hits him. Someone’s hurting you. He grabs his phone and calls you, but when you answer you don’t say anything. All he can hear is background noise and men asking you a series of questions. Questions about him. He jumps out of bed and gets into his black uniform.

He sits on the rooftop, trying to pick up on anything that might be you. He’s on the verge of panic, so afraid that he won’t be able to find you. That you’ll be the person he’s not able to get to in time. He starts hopping rooftops through the beating you're receiving. He can't tell where you are yet, but he hopes he's getting closer so he can find you. To make matters worse, he can’t seem to drown out the other cries for help that he hears. There are only two things that stop him from going after those people. His promise that you won’t be feeling anymore pain through him, and the fact that you’re his only priority right now. He stops and takes a few breaths, knowing he can’t help you in his current state. After he’s calmed himself down he focuses. He hears gasping about a mile away and a faint heartbeat. Your heartbeat.

-0-

You’re lying on the ground as your attackers beat you.

“I’m going to ask this one more time. Who was the man you were talking to at the bar the other night?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“You’re his soulmate, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He was just some random guy I thought was cute. He was blind for Christ’s sake, what the hell could you want with him?”

One of the guys pulls the one beating you to the side. “Maybe we made a mistake. She sounds like she's telling the truth.”

“She’s lying. You know the women are always the hardest to break.”

Just then the lights go out. You hate the dark, so it makes you even more scared. Then you hear the sound of metal hitting flesh and grunting. You feel a sharp pain in your side, but the wound doesn’t belong to you. Soon after, bodies are falling to the ground and you see a man walking out of the shadows. He slips blood-soaked billy clubs into the holster on his thigh as he comes toward you. You scramble backwards.

“It’s okay.” He holds his hands up as he approaches you. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

You stop and look him over. You recognize him, and not just as Daredevil. You can’t put your finger on who it is though. Then you notice blood dripping down his side.

“Matt?”

He sighs and takes off his mask, grunting as he kneels down to your level. “Y/n. I’m so sorry.” He goes to untie you but you shy away from him. “Listen, I know you’re scared, and angry, and you have every right to be. Just let me untie you. Please.”

He senses you relaxing and nodding so he scoots closer to untie your hands.

“Thank you.” You say in a small voice.

“Are you okay?”

You look at him, glaring daggers. “What do you think?”

He drops his head. “I know you’re not, but do I need to get you to a hospital?”

“No.”

“Can I take you back to my place and talk to you about this?”

“Talk about what? What to say next time I get kidnapped? Or please don’t go to the police? What did I ever do to deserve you?”

He stands. That hurt more than the stab wound at his side. “I’m sorry. At least let me make sure you get home safe.”

“I think you need to take care of that wound on your side.” You stand and hobble out of the abandoned building the men had you in.

He stutters as he calls your name. “Please.”

“What Matt? What can you possibly have to say about this?”

“I can tell you how-”

“Unless you next words are: ‘how I can do this knowing you’re experiencing all the pain I’m feeling’, I don’t give a shit.”

“I didn’t know.”

You barely hear it, but you do, and it makes you let out a humorless laugh. “That’s bullshit.”

“Please let me explain.”

You look at the blood spilling through his fingers as he clutches his side. “Fine, but only because you’ll bleed out trying to convince me to stay if I don’t.”

He smiles through everything. “Thank you.”

-0-

When you get to his apartment he gets out pain killers and a glass of water, before handing them over. “This should help some.”

You take them and nod. “So you were going to explain.”

He gets his first aid stuff and sits across from you. “Yeah. So when I said I didn’t know it was affecting you, I wasn’t lying. This is all a bit new to me. I only started getting your experiences about two years ago.”

“I’d say that’s ample time to figure out how this works.”

“Most things came to me in visions. What I actually felt from you, I just attributed to whatever I did the night before.”

“Okay, I guess that’s plausible. But the world revolves around this whole soulmates thing. Didn't you hear how it worked from other people?”

“My dad was single and got hurt on his own, then when he died, nuns raised me. The only other father figure I had a was a hard ass who didn’t believe in love or attachments.”

“What about school and college?”

“I didn’t think I had a soulmate because I hadn’t felt anything, and I never expected to see anything. That’s why I didn’t feel guilty when I made up my mind to do this.”

You stare at his chest as he cleans and stitches up his wound. There’s scars for every pain you’ve felt over the years. “Why do you keep doing it?”

“People need help that the law can’t always provide.” He shrugs. “I can. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I bet you thought I’d come running into your loving arms when I found you.”

He shakes his head. “I was never that naive. I’d love for that to be the case, but I understand that it’s not.”

You nod. “How do I know this won’t happen again?”

He shakes his head. “You don’t. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe though.”

“That’s worked out real well.”

“Well it would help if you stayed close.”

You shake your head. “I’m exhausted, and I’m heading home.”

“You don’t seem too shaken by this.”

“I am. Trust me. It just hasn’t set in yet.”

“I can’t apologize enough. Is there anything I can do to make this better?”

“I don’t know.”

“Please don’t go.” He says when you stand. “They’re not going to stop, and next time it’ll be even worse. I can’t let you get hurt again because of me.”

“Well how long do you expect me to stay here?”

“Please just stay here tonight. You’re welcome to stay longer, but please.”

You sigh. “Alright, fine.”

He lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He gets up to wash his hands. “If you want, you can sit and I’ll help patch you up.”

“Thanks.” You mumble as he gets a washcloth wet.

“It’s the least I can do. You didn’t sign up for any of this.” He sits in front of you and starts cleaning around your cuts.

The intimacy of it all hits you and it scares you. You pull away from him out of a knee jerk reaction.

He winces and pulls back. “I’m sorry.”

You take a breath, trying to calm yourself. “You’re fine.”

He nods and continues cleaning you up. “I’m not just sorry for being too rough. I’m sorry for everything. Dragging you into this, causing you so much pain over the years.”

“I appreciate it.”

He nods and puts the washcloth down. He puts a butterfly bandage on the bad ones. “I uh, I’m going to have to feel your back and torso for any broken bones.”

"What?"

He sighs. "I uh, I have heightened senses from when those chemicals blinded me. They're on a superhuman level, that's how I do what I do."

You nod and pull your shirt up just under your boobs. He gives you a reassuring smile as he puts his hands on you. He feels around, letting his hands rest different places as he listens then repeats his actions on your back. “You’re going to be fine.” He tells you.

“So what’d you find doc?” You ask, pulling your shirt back down.

He breathes out a laugh. “Nothing you don’t already know. You’re bruised pretty bad, but nothing’s broken or fractured. You’re lucky.”

You nod. “I’d be less lucky if you hadn’t shown up.”

His head drops. “It’s my fault they went after you. I should’ve known better than to seek you out. I should’ve left you alone like you wanted. None of this would’ve happened.”

You put your hand on his shoulder. “Take it easy, you’re not the root of all evil in the world. That was my way of thanking you again.”

“I know. It doesn't change the fact that I put you in harm's way.” He murmurs. “You were right back in the warehouse though. You deserve better than me.”

“Matt, I’m sorry. You seem like a decent guy. You’re trying to help, I can see that now. I was hurt, and scared, and angry. It was a lot to process and I didn’t know what to do with it. I never should’ve said that.”

Matt doesn’t know what to say to that, and that fact is clear on his features. You can see plain as day that he still blames himself, but you know you can’t change that. Nor is your comment to blame for it. It just didn’t help.

“Enough about that. I don’t want to think about it anymore. Let’s get to know each other.”

He smiles, but it’s still a little sad. “Okay.”

“How about ‘Never Have I Ever: Extended Edition.’ So, we have to expound on our answers.”

He laughs. “Sounds good to me.

-0-

By the time you decide to go to bed, Matt’s trying not to open his stitches from laughing so hard and you’re almost rolling on the floor.

“You know, I never thought my mood could change so drastically in a couple hours.” You state.

“Glad I could be of service.”

You’re light headed from laughing so hard, so you take a deep, cleansing breath. “I think I’m ready for bed now.”

He nods. “Me too, it’s been a long day. You can have the bed.”

“Oh, I can’t let you do that.”

“Well too bad. It’s my house, and I’m taking the sofa.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Fine. Good night Matt.” You stand to go to his bed, but stop yourself. “Matt?”

“Yeah?” He stops making his bed on the sofa and turns to face you.

You don’t say anything, just walk over and hug him. He’s shocked at first but wastes no time reciprocating. “Thank you.” He whispers into your ear as his firm arms wrap you up and hold you securely against him.

You run your hands along his back before letting go. “Night.”

“Good night y/n.”

-0-

Matt wakes a few hours later to the sound of you whimpering. He jumps up, using all his senses to gauge the situation. After he’s sure you’re the only two in the apartment he moves on. He comes to the conclusion that you’re having a nightmare and goes to his room to wake you.

You wake in a strange place to the silhouette of a man hovering over you. You’re about to scream when he gets on his knees by the bed.

“It’s okay, it’s just me, Matt.” He states, voice calm and quiet. “You’re in my apartment, remember?”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Sorry Matt.” You’re still panting. “What’s wrong?”

“I heard you whimpering. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I woke you? I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head. “It’s fine. Are you okay?”

You take a breath. “Yeah. It was just a dream. I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened before I fell asleep. I guess it worked it’s way into my dream.”

“Oh. You could’ve told me.”

“What would you have done?”

“Talked to you, got your mind off it.”

You scoot over. “Can you do that now?”

“Yeah. I’d be happy to.” He sits on the edge of the bed, but you pull him closer and use his arm as a pillow. He laughs at you as you maneuver his body how you want him. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“Tell me about a time you saved someone.”

“You sure that’s going to help? What I do can be pretty dark.”

“I’m sure. That way you can be there in my dreams.”

It warms his heart that you want him there. He never knew he could care about someone so much so quickly. “Okay. There was one night when I went out and I heard a man who needed help…” As he talks he hears your breathing start to even out. Matt smiles as he listens to your heart and holds you in his arms. This is more than he could ever hope for. All he can do is fall asleep next to you and hope you're so open to this in the morning.

“Goodnight.” He whispers.

-0-

You and Matt have gotten closer over the last month. You agreed to stay with him while he took down the men who abducted you, and you just moved back into your apartment. It's strange going back to living alone after being with Matt for the last month, but you know it's for the best. You needed time to yourself to think over where you want this relationship to go.

You wanted to hang out with Matt today, but he had to read up on a case. It kills him having turn you down since he's still trying to charm you into staying in his life, but work is work. So when you asked if you could bring your laptop and hang out at his place anyway, he'd been happy to oblige.

You have nothing you need to do so you're mindlessly scrolling through different medias. You got bored of that after a while, and as you glance up to see his progress, and the sight of him captivates you. You don’t know what it is, it’s not like he’s doing anything extraordinary. You’re just taken by him all at once. Everything you've learned about this man, and the sight of him sitting there reading, sparks something in you. Since you've started hanging around Matt, you've gotten used to this happening on occasion. This time though, the spark turns into a flame and spreads out inside your chest.

“Matt, I love you.” You say before you even have a chance to stop yourself. You hadn't meant to say it, but all the emotions that had gathered in your chest pushed the words out.

His hands stop moving over the braille, then he turns toward you. “Really?” He murmurs as a smile works its way onto his face.

“Yeah.”

He leans in and kisses you. “I love you too. I have for a while now, I was just scared I’d scare you off.”

“It was kind of obvious. You hadn’t said it, but you told me in little ways.”

He smiles. “So what made you change your mind?” He asks.

“You’ve made me want to stay. I don’t know how much pull this whole soulmates thing has, but I’m done fighting it.”

“You have no idea how happy I am. I can’t imagine living my life without you, especially since we met.”

You curl into his side and lace your fingers together. “I’m glad I found you and gave you a chance. I’ve always thought this whole soulmates thing was bullshit. I never wanted to admit that I needed someone else to make my life complete. I still don't think everyone does. Just in this short time though, I think I’ve become a happier person with you.”

“I’m so glad. I was so scared I’d have to watch you walk out of my life.”

“I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“Well I didn’t make it particularly easy for you to love me. With the whole getting the shit kicked out of me every other night thing.”

You smile. "I guess I should let you get back to work."

You go to pull away but he hugs you tighter. "Screw it, Foggy can yell at me all he wants. I'm not letting this moment pass so fast."

"Well if I'd known that I would've said it sooner."

He smiles, and for the first time in a long time, he thinks he’s found true happiness.


End file.
